gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-011 Gundam Harute
GN-011 Gundam Harute (aka Gundam Harute, Harute), is the successor unit to GN-007 Arios Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. The unit is piloted by Allelujah Haptism and co-piloted Soma Peries. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designated as a 5th generation Gundam, the Gundam Harute is the latest in Celestial Being's line of transformable mobile suits. Harute's overall design is derived from the combined technical and combat data of GN-007 Arios Gundam, GNR-010/XN XN Raiser, and GNR-101A GN Archer. Because Celestial Being no longer had the resources it used to develop brand new units, they decided not to design a new unit and instead based Harute directly from Arios's and GN Archer's development platform (recycling its predecessors' MS frame design); however, due to upgrades in new equipment and weapons, Harute's capabilities is significantly greater over its predecessor.Mizushima Movie Interview from Gundam Ace April 2010 issue; japanese transcript link: http://randal.blog91.fc2.com/blog-entry-1083.html;english translation by mike_s_6 http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/5107.html#cutid1 One of the most unique features of Harute is its cockpit. It is more compact than Arios's, but made to be utilized by two pilots. It's a two-seat cockpit control system, the first of its kind amongst Gundams. The cockpit controls are delegated between Soma and Allelujah. The controls are built similar to 21st century fighter cockpits, both seats have helm controls for co-use and support. While Allelujah focuses on aerial combat tactics, Soma focuses on weapons and systems control. Because of their quantum brainwaves, they can communicate, delegate commands, and change tactics between each other and Harute beyond what normal humans can do. The combined abilities of the two super soldiers (Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries) are capable of bringing out the full potential of Harute's speed and firepower, making it a formidable enemy in combat. Harute's fighter form was developed from Archer Arios and XN Raiser. The thrusters are derived from GN Archer, the rear Tail Unit container from Kyrios, its weapons system from XN Raiser, and the forward section mostly from Arios. Harute's design is a departure from Kyrios and Arios, though the previous two generations were capable of operating in outer space, they were designed primarily for atmospheric combat. Harute reverses this trend, redesigned as a zero-gravity fighter. Harute has a less aerodynamic design than its predecessors, but it can achieve far greater speeds. This is due to six thrusters acting as its primary means of propulsion to create large bursts of acceleration. Harute, like the Zabanya, can also be further complemented with its GN Heavy Weapons upgrades. Harute's Heavy Weapons upgrade is in the form of two GN Boosters ''attached onto its legs, giving the unit greater speed and possibly mobility in both modes. Due to the fact that Harute, like Zabanya, was built with heavy equipment in mind, its mobility is inferior to that of the Brave series. Many aspects of its weapons and technology were derived from the incomplete XN Raiser project. Like XN Raiser, Harute's ''GN Sword Rifles double as wings and cleavers in its fighter form. When launched from Ptolemy, the wings remained folded upwards to adjust its limited space. The rifles attached to the wing are retractable; they are fixed particle guns for cross-firing. The blade-wings allow Harute to cut and/or gouge through enemy targets on either side of its wings. GN Archer's head sensor and propulsion system survived and evolved onto Harute's frame; new MS developments have miniaturized the GN Verniers, making the entire system smaller and allowing more space for other systems. The original large intake ports have been replaced with a pair of GN Cannons, capable of acting as heavy level beam armaments. In addition they also act as a container for its GN Scissor Bits to help Harute manage against superior enemy numbers. 5 more GN Scissor Bits can be optionally stored in each leg of the GN Boosters. The sides of the thrusters no longer double as GN Missile containers like GN Archer. The original Tail Unit for Kyrios returns as a weapons platform for Harute. The Tail Unit's overall design remains unchanged, the top of the Tail Unit will expose 12 VLS missile silos that can fire volleys of GN Missiles in combat, usually against long-ranged targets and double as countermeasures against enemy fire. Once depleted, Harute can jettison/eject the Tail Unit and even make it act as a bomb onto pursuing enemies.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Movie A wakening of The Trailblazer When transforming, the thrusters are folded diagonally back at its sides, with the head sensor unit and tail container folding back to allow flexible mobility for MS combat. The bottom forward armor plating folds down to form the chest. Its forward guns and blades can be attached to the side of the thrusters or deployed forward in mid-transformation for immediate attacks. One revolutionary feature of Harute is the Marute System, a special OS that can accommodates a three-pilot control simultaneouslyGundam 00 Final Mechanics presumably with the net result of improving performance. Overall, Harute represents the pinnacle of CB's transformable Gundams, able to draw out the latent abilities of its super soldier pilots, becoming a force to be feared on the battlefield. Armaments ;*GN Cannon :Harute possess two large GN Cannons mounted on its back. They have been shown to be capable of firing powerful beams with minimal time lag in Fighter Mode, and are usable in MS Mode. Although they are often seen firing in rapid succession, they can also fire a more powerful beam combined with the GN Sword Rifles' outputs with a slightly longer time lag. ;*GN Scissor Bits :At port and starboard, the rear top part of the GN Cannons have 2 compartments that contain 5 GN Scissor Bits in each one, totaling 10 bits. These bits are literally flying scissors with cutting edges lined with the same material as the blades of the GN Sword Rifles. This allows them to store large amounts of GN Particles to greatly increase their damage potential. As melee-type bits, these weapons were designed to move at extremely high speeds to offset their complete lack of ranged-attack capabilities; while in action, they can only be seen as orange and glowing green blurs. Because of new developments in GN Tech, the bits have higher performance and reduced need to recharge with Harute. Ten more can also be equipped with Harute's GN Booster upgrades. ;*GN Sword Rifle :Harute carries two GN Sword Rifles that can also function as wings in Fighter Mode. The rifle itself is a retractable gun that slides up and down (at the top handle-end of the weapon) for quick transition between modes. The GN Sword Rifles can also be used as pincer-like weapons for grabbing and bifurcating enemy units similar to Arios' pincer/cutter weapon. In Pincer Mode, they resemble straight-blade scissors rather than Arios and Kyrios's claw-like pincers. The weapons' Sword Mode was derived from the XN Raiser's GN Buster Sword design and the newer and more advanced green blade material design for more power. Unlike Kyrios and Arios, Harute by default is equipped with two primary rifles which was trial tested on the Arios on some occasions. ;*Tail Unit :The Tail Unit was originally adapted for the GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. Adapted for the Harute, the storage unit for the bombs was removed in favor of more space for the GN Missiles. Similar to the Kyrios, the Harute's Tail Unit can be ejected to decrease weight. ;*GN Boosters :Enhanced propulsion technology derived from GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust. A pair of armored thrusters can be installed onto the Harute's legs, granting the unit greater speed and maneuverability for combat. The boosters also have 2 compartments at the knees that contain 5 additional GN Scissor Bits in each one, giving Harute a total of 20 scissor bits. System Features ;*Bit Control System ;*Marute System :The Marute System (named after it's angelic counterpart) is a MS combat mode as well as a 3 co-processing operating system designed that allows the three pilots to control Harute simultaneously. The crown forehead and under its primary optics reveal 4 additional eyes, totaling 6 red MS eyes. ;*Trans-Am System History Note: The Harute's history and exploits can be found on either Allelujah Haptism's or Soma Peries's pages. Picture Gallery Harute LOL.png|GN-011 Gundam Harute - MS Mode/Fighter Mode Harute LOL2.png|GN-011 Gundam Harute - GN Sword Rifle GN-011OptionalGNBoostersFront.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute equipped with the Optional GN Boosters (Front View) GN-011OptionalGNBoostersRear.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute equipped with the Optional GN Boosters (Rear View) GN-011OptionalGNBoostersFighter.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute equipped with the Optional GN Boosters (Fighter Mode) Gundam Harute - Marute System - Face.jpg|Marute Mode - Face marut system.jpg|Marute OS Marute.jpg|Harute with Marute System activated Harute Lineart.jpg|GN-011 - Gundam Harute - Lineart Harute End 1.png|Harute's partly assimilated wreckage (A.D. 2364) Harute End 2.png|Haute Gundam's destruction (A.D. 2314) Harutefireing.jpg|Harute Firing a Powerful Shot Scissor Bits Unleashed.png|GN Scissor Bits unleashed Scissor Bits attack.png|GN Scissor Bits attack 192179.jpg|Gundam Harute Gundam War Card Gn-011-ma.jpg|MA - Standard Gundam Harute.jpg|Gundam Harute from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Fan Art HARUTE_01.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute (Front) CG by Zefai HARUTE_02.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute (Back) CG by Zefai HARUTE_05.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute Fighter Mode w/GN Booster (Front) CG by Zefai HARUTE_06.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute Fighter Mode w/GN Booster (Back) CG by Zefai HARUTE_03.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute w/GN Booster (Front) CG by Zefai HARUTE_04.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute w/GN Booster (Back) CG by Zefai Gunpla HG00 Gundam Harute.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-011 - Gundam Harute HG00 Gundam Harute0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-011 - Gundam Harute HG00 Gundam Harute1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-011 - Gundam Harute HG00 Gundam Harute2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-011 - Gundam Harute harute gn booster.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-011 - Gundam Harute with GN Boosters Notes & Trivia *Harute is named after Harut, half of a angelic pair; Harut's half is Marut. Harut and Marut (Arabic: هاروت وماروت‎) are two angels mentioned in the second Sura of the Qur'ān, who were sent down to test the people at Babel or Babylon by performing deeds of magic. (Sura Al-Baqara, ayah 102). The Qur'ān indicates that although they warned the Babylonians not to imitate them or do as they were doing, some members of their audience failed to obey and became sorcerers, thus damning their own souls. *In the Movie, Harute is seen boosting away in a similar fashion as 00 Gundam with two circles emitting from the end of the two GN Boosters which resembles a GN Drive cones. This has led people to mistakenly believe that Harute possesses a Twin Drive System. *Each of the 5th generation Gundams have different cockpits, Harute's is the only one with two seats. *In Gundam Memories, Harute is seen only piloted by Allelujah. Additionally, when it starts out any mission, it is equipped with the GN Boosters. When it uses the second part of its Quick Attack, it discards the GN Boosters for the rest of the mission. Its Counter attack also changes when this happens, changing from a barrage from its submachine guns to a crashing attack in MA mode. It can only use its Scissor Bits during Trans-Am, but it is by far the strongest attack in the game, capable of a near instant-kill on Mobile Armors as they suffer almost no recoil and they inflict massive damage. Articles & References File:4736785179_016f284e27_b.jpg 14c9dedac27494.jpg GN-011 - Gundam Harute - Data File.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute - Data File GN-011 - Gundam Harute - Data File0.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute - Data File GN-011 - Gundam Harute - Technical Detail & Design.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute - Technical Detail/Design GN-011 - Gundam Harute - Technical Detail & Design0.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute - Technical Detail/Design External Links *GN-011 Gundam Harute on MAHQ.net